Its the little things that matter
by Zeusgal13
Summary: This is a bunch of stories all about PERCABETH and THUKE! Stories about love and disappointment! Please read it!
1. Its a little to late

**This a story about a bunch of Percabeth or Thuke!!!!! Little scenes about love or disappointment. Very cute so just read it and don't forget to review!!!!**

**_Thalia_ and Luke**

_She stood there speech less, not sure what to do...or say._ He stood there not sure what he was doing here. _Thalia shuttered. In front of her was Luke. It had been months sines she seen_ _him. She thought she was over him but seeing him now...she didn't know._ Luke knew what he had done. He wanted her to forgive him...for everything. But how could he ask of this of her. She had been hunting with the hunters. Once she was alone he came. But to do what.....

They stood there in silence of what seemed like forever. _She longed for someone to speak up and when she tried to the lump in her throat clogged her voice. Her suffering stop when Luke stepped forward._

" Hey" He said. _She almost wanted to cry out. She had heard that wonderful voice of his a long time ago and now she had heard it again. She still didn't know what to say so she stood there struck silent._

He hated this. He wanted her to say something back but she just stood there. Then he mustered up the courage to say what he had planed to say when ever this happen.

" Look....I'm sorry...for everything...I...I...." He faltered. Hot tears began to form and run down his cheeks.

_Seeing him cry was like hell. She too began to weep then surprising her own self said " Why"_

He looked up startled. She asked him the question he had dreaded to answer. " Power" He said. Yeah that was right he had wanted power.

" What are you doing here?" She asked him disgusted.

_He was the traitor...the backstabber...the enemy. But looking at him know only brought back memories. Part of her wanted to run up to him and kiss him but part of her held back._

_" You" He answered me._

_" Me! Why me? I didn't call you here. You left me to go with the Titans!" She said feeling the anger rise up inside her._

" Thalia the gods took your life...not me" He said.

" Look if you loved me then you wouldn't have become a Titan" She was silent.

" I missed you...I need you" He said. Why wouldn't she understand._Why did he need me? _

" Look you are not wanted here...leave...go home" She spat out.

" Thalia, please" he said running forward. Luke grabbed her by the shoulders as if to hug her.

_My heart stopped. Luke hugged me. The hug that I wanted for a long time. Then I thought to myself...I'm hugging a traitor. He let you down. I pushed him away. Uncontrollable tears flooded my cheeks._

_" Thalia" He whispered._

_" Luke...I think its a little to late"_

Then she left.

**AWWWWWWW read and review!!!!!**


	2. Tell me, please

**OK now its Percabeth's turn!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I never meant to hurt Percy, but I did. Not by my own hand but by someone else's. Well If you didn't hurt him by your own hand, why are you blaming yourself? I wondered. Why was I blaming myself? My mind raced with memories of what happened that night. I felt hot tears come down my cheeks. What was I doing here...If I was stuck here without escaping then Percy died for no reason. Yes, Percy died....or at least I think he did. I couldn't tell. Maybe if I tell my story to you, my reader...you can tell me. Did Percy Jackson pass away or is he still here roaming the earth wondering if I was dead too...

**What happen that night...**

Percy and me were out on a quest again. We were trying to find our way back to camp. He had gone to find us a boat that will carry us across the sea and back to camp half-blood. I was out making sacrifices to the gods while he was out. I was in the woods starting a fire so I could throw a bread or two in the flames. The sun was setting and Percy should be coming back by now with news. Just then there was a noise and the leaves cracked like someone was spying on me. I stood up with my dagger in my hand. Looking around, I found nothing. It grow silent. I sat back down. The leaves rustled again and I turned around just in time to see a young Half-blood pop out of the trees. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He must of been 13 years of age. He held a spear to big for him to carry.

" For Kronos!" He shout as he charged toward me. The spear was tilted toward the ground as he charged. That spear wasn't meant for striking there victim, it was meant for stopping a charge, not making one. He wasn't very strong so all I had to do was sidestep and turn around just in time to see him sprawl to the floor on his stomach. I knelt down and took a fist full of hair and yank his head up. I held my sword at his neck.

" Who are you?" I asked. I knew he worked for Kronos.

" Does it matter?" He choked out.

" Look, What do want?"

" I know your the enemy so I have to kill you" He said trying to get free of my grip. I pulled on his hair harder then planted my knee on his back.

" And how is that working out for you" I said. After a few moments of struggling I grabbed his spear and stood up. He laid on the ground rubbing his neck and back.

" So you thought you could attack me because I'm girl" I said.

" No...well...." he faltered.

" Go back to where you came from and learn how to fight" I ordered. With that he stood up and ran off into the woods. I took he's spear so he would be unarmed. After he left Percy came back.

" Hey" I said relieved he was here.

" Hey, I got us a ride"

" Great"

" Man I'm tired" He said and laid down on the ground.

" Ya me too" I said and looked up at the sky. It had grown dark and the stars were out.

" Wow...its beautiful" I sighed. I turned to look at Percy but he was already looking a me. He flashed a smile and I blushed.

" Ya...it sure is" He said still looking at me. I made a giggle and forced myself to look up. After that I didn't remember much. I knew I had dozed off but in the middle of the night I was awaken by the yell of a familiar voice. I sat up looking around in the dark. A light of a candle was all I saw. We had no candles so I knew Percy didn't light it.

" Is that her?" I low voice boomed. The candle was shoved in front of my nose and I felt its heat.

" Yes...that's her" the familiar voice said. Now I knew who is was. It was that kid who tried to kill me that day. I guessed now, he was trying to get revenge by coming back to me with two bigger and stronger men. That coward, why didn't he come back by himself like man.

" Hey whats going on" I heard Percy shout. Another glow took my eye, Riptide was in Percy's hand. Just then a bag was force on my head. I couldn't see a thing. I groped around to find my sword but I was caught up fight the person in front of me. I hoped it was that kid because I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I heard another sword being taken out and then the clinging of sword play. Percy was fighting the Titan. Then I heard a blow. A yelp of Percy's voice, and something hard hit the floor. NO!!!!!

" Percy!Percy!Percy!" I screamed. The bag was so tight that I began to lose my breath but I didn't care. I was still calling out his name. Then a felt myself being swung over someone shoulder and carried away.

**Annabeth's POV**

So now tell me my dearest,reader...is my dear Percy dead or is he out there looking for me?Tell me soon, as I sit here in the Titan's layer, crying my eyes out. Tell me, as I develop a plan to get me out of here. Tell me now, before I died myself in this pain. Tell me, if Percy is out there. Tell me...please.

**Wait to read the next chapter to find out if Annabeth finds Percy or if Percy finds her first. Tell me if Percy should be dead or alive? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Percy

**Annabeth's POV**

So now tell me my dearest,reader...is my dear Percy dead or is he out there looking for me?Tell me soon, as I sit here in the Titan's layer, crying my eyes out. Tell me, as I develop a plan to get me out of here. Tell me now, before I died myself in this pain. Tell me, if Percy is out there. Tell me...please.

**Wait to read the next chapter to find out if Annabeth finds Percy or if Percy finds her first. Tell me if Percy should be dead or alive? Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV of that morning**

I sat down on the hard metal floor of a small cube-like room. Where in the world was I? There was nothing in the room but me. No window, no door, no camera's, nothing. This is weird. How and why was I in here? Then it hit me.....

" Percy" I whispered. My head began to throb and my heart ached. This is all my fault, I thought. If I would of killed that kid Percy wouldn't have be hurt....or worse...dead. That last word rung in my ears. Percy couldn't be dead. That just couldn't happen. He was the one in the Prophecy. He survived everything that was thrown at him. The explosion on Mount St Helen's, holding up the sky, fighting the Minetor, fighting that big Cyclops's, and pissing off all the gods. But he end's his days by....saving me? He was so good a sword play and he died at something that he was actually good at? That doesnt make sence.

I stood up. After an hours pass I still had no idea how I was going to I had to get out of here. If I don't then Percy died all for nothing. I walked up to the walls. My fingers chilled by the touch of the stone wall. There was no escaping this room. Just then the wall to my left began to swirl around in a circle as if it were water. A image sprang throw wall. A boy dressed in black with olive colored skin hit the right wall and fell to the floor.

" Man, I got to work on the landing" a fimiliar voice said.

"Nico?" I said, shocked at what just happened.

" Yup" He said standing up, rubbing his head.

" What-how-why-"

" Am I doing doing" He finished my sentence.

" Yeah" I nodded my head.

" shadow traveling.....without a hell hound"

" What?" I asked him.

" I thought the hell hound would attract people"

" No...I mean..."

" We have no time to talk. I have to get you out of here"

" How"

" Uh, the same way I came in" He said.

" Yeah...how"

" Just hold my hand" I took it.

" Close your eyes" Nico said. I did.

" Now think of the place you want to go"

" But, I don't know where I want to-"

" SSHHHHHH......just think" he snapped. I did. then I remember I felt like dying. Blackness surrounded me. Then in one second I was at Half Blood Hill.

" Well, I must be going" Nico said.

" What your not going to stay?"

" Nope, all this traveling is making me tired" he said. Yeah he was right, he looked pale and like he was about to pass out.

" Ok..well...thanks" I said.

" No problem" He was just about to leave when a idea hit me.

" Nico" I called.

" Ya"

" Hey..um..." I told him about what happen to Percy, " So can you tell if he...."

" Annabeth....." It was silent.

" Annabeth," he continued " I....I...felt that ringing in my ears and...well...I think he's....."

Nico didn't need to tell me anymore. That's when I ran. Tears blinded my vision and I didn't hear what Chiron said to me and ran passed him. I just had one thing on my mind. Percy. This couldn't happen. Percy couldn't be dead.

" No..." I whispered ", NOOOOO" I screamed out. I felt like my world had been just pulled out underneath me.

That night I talked to Chiron about it.

" Annabeth...I think you need to go home" He said And in the morning I did. The bus took me to my dad's house. What was happening? I thought. I stepped off the bus and on to the sidewalk. I was about to walk up the stepped to my house when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around. This wasn't happening. I felt like I was fool now. I saw a boy running toward me. His black hair in his face. His green eyes glowing and a white bandage on his forehead. He stumbled into me and I held his shoulder. I saw the face that I never thought I would see again unless I hopped aboard Charon's boat and went to Hades. I thought I would of seen the River Styx before this face. I touched his cheek and said.

" Percy......"

**OOOOO Percy's back!!!!! YAAAAA Read and REVIEW!!!!Well the thing is that when Percy was fighting he killed that kid and then the Titan knocked Percy out. That is why he had a bandage on his forehead and why Nico heard that ringing in his ears.**


	4. SORRY

**Hey, its Zeusgal 13 sorry but this week monday -thursday I will be at Cheer camp so You will have to wait until I get back to read my storied. Sorry But have a great summer!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. How do you know? Why did you save me?

**HOLA!!!!!!!! I'm back from Cheer camp yeah!!!!! I got the best dancer, best flyer( the girl they pick up), best spirit, and Most outstanding award!!!!!! Yeah , well I know you don't care about that but you do care that I must up date. and I am sooooooooo read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Luke's POV**

What is this girl doing? I thought. I crouched in between two bushes and watched this black hair, fair skinned girl fight a Sphinx. Now, now, I know what your thinking. _Luke what the hell are you watching for. Get up and save this chick. Be the hero. Come on you can do this. Your the master at sword play. Save her!!!!!!! _Yeah yeah I know....but, still something made me just want to watch.

Gods....was she pretty. Her black hair, plain, but still beautiful at the same time. Her eyes a shocking blue, different from his own, icy blue. She was small and lean but she had this sort of thing that made her feel bigger than what she really was. Yup, he thought, she's a half-blood. Well, duh, I mean she's not only fighting for her life from a Sphinx. She held a metal shard, broken off from something to fight with. It wasn't the bast of tools but it was something. Luke noticed that she wasn't very good at sword play. She was only defencing when she could of sticked that monster. He watched the monster kick the girl on the chest and she subsided backward.

_Oh, alright....I'll save the day. Enough of this...let's go._ Just as the lion-lady jumped on the girl I leaped into action. Covering the girl, I struck my small dagger into the monster's chest. Yellow powder exploded everywhere as the sphinx scream faded away. The little girl coughed.

" Are you alright?" I asked.

" Dude, get off of me, jeez" She screamed pushing away. I stood up on my knees and offered my hand out for her. She only pushed it away.

" Why in hell did you do that" she yelled in my face. I was close enough now to see small pink lips, a blushed nose, and tiny freckle's on her cheeks. Man, she is cute.

" Um, I call that saving your life" I said.

" Yeah,well, I didn't need your help. I was doing fine before you showed up" she snapped.

" Yeah you did sooooo well. You almost got shreeded out there. You should of sidestepped, jumped, then strike" I said standing up.

" Oh and your such an expert on fighting you had to kill that thing instead letting me do it"

" yeah and seeing you fight like that you had it all under control...sure" She gave me a death stare. Man, she was good at it. But instead of creeping me out it looked kind of....cute. She stood up and faced me. She was taller then I expected. The top of her head reached my nose. I laughed to myself.

" What!" she demanded.

" Nothing" I said. She just rolled her eyes.

" Well....I must be going". As she turned away I felt scared.

" Wait" I called ", what's your name"

She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Why" she said.

" Well...um....I just wanted to know"

She hesitated then said " Thalia"

" Cool, mines Luke" I said shaking her hand. Her finger's were cold.

" So...." I didn't know what else to say ", Um where ya going, Thal"

" Thalia" she said quickly.

" What"

" It's Thalia. Not Thal, or Thaliy, or whatever kind of names you might think of. My name is Thalia"

" Oh, sorry....Thalia" It grew quite.

" So, where are you going?" I asked again lightly.

" I don't know"

" You don't know?"

" I....I....look its none of your business"

" Ok....well, I just thought it was kinda strange not to know where your going"

She looked down.

" Well....I....ran away"

My head shot up.

" Why"

" Look, I don't even know why I here talking to a complete strange so I must go" She said running off. I knew I was a fast runner so it took nothing to catch up to her.

" Thalia...sorry" I said grabbing her arm. To my surprise she didn't yell for me to let go but, looked up with wet, glassy eyes. I let go of her.

" How do you know? Why did you save me?" she asked in between sobs.

" Because...I'm a half-blood" I said. she looked up at me.

" A what"

" Half-blood. I'm the son of Hermes"

She just stared at me.

" Do you know what a half-blood is?" I asked her. She nodded.

" Yes, yes....but I've never met one"

" Well how do you know about them?"

" My mom...." she faltered. I awkwardly pulled in for a hug.

" Do you know your godly parent?" I asked.

" No"

" Ok well,we have to get to camp"

" Camp? what camp"

" Camp Half-Blood" I said." Come on I know the way" I head north when she grabbed my hand.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

" Yes?" I said.

" ...Thanks" Then for the first time she smiled at me. I smiled back. I notice her cheeks flare up then laughed.

" Come on, Thalia" I said then we both started up street,side by side.

**OOOOO Ok I know its a little slow but trust me It will be sooooo much better!!!!!**


End file.
